The Biocomputing Shared Resource (BCSR) supports research in molecular biology, with emphasis on DNA and protein sequence analysis. BCSR provides access to local and remote data collections and analytical tools. As inter-net based resources for computational molecular biology expand, BCSR is increasingly focusing on educating FHCRC scientists in the most effective use of these remote services. To be most effective, expert analysis is coupled with facile management of data across many computing environments. This BCSR supports file-access and data-archiving services for other center-wide resources.